You Lied, Just Like You Always Do
by Plegurl17
Summary: Amuto! well duh! One-shot! Ikuto finnaly finds his father, and just as they finally get to talk, Ikuto's phone gose off and it remindes him of something..or someone? pure cuteness Wrote for a friend! Reviews make me happy! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

You Lied, Just Like You Always Do

Amu is 18, Ikuto is 21.

PG156: Ok so, this is my first fan-fic. :D Be nice..please?

Ikuto: Is it a lemon or a lime?

PG156: … I'm not telling you.

Ikuto: Awww… come on PG-13!

PG156: Nope not happening!...by the way, where is Amu?

Ikuto: How should I know?

PG156: Well …she's your girlfriend right?

Ikuto: So?

PG156: 0-0….Never mind, Anyways disclaimer!

Ikuto: PG156 does not own Shugo Chara even though she wishes!

Authors Note:

(Ok, Ok I know these things are annoying but this one is VERY important. I have ADD and Dyslexia. So I can't spell very well, so please give me grace, and tell me if I make mistakes.)

O, I almost forgot! This story is dedicated to my friend MireneLove, as an apology for something I did.

Enjoy!

BTW the chara's all disappeared a long time ago. and I'm not describing any of the characters. You know what they look like.

Ikuto's POV:

'I can't believe this,' I thought as I sat on an airplane on my way to Tokyo. How could I forget something this important!

Flashback- 2 hours ago

'I finally found him,' I thought as me and my father, Aruto, were sitting at a café in Paris, France. "So my boy, how have you been? You look good and I suspect you have a girl-" He looked down at the table where my phone was vibrating. I picked it up and it said 'Calendar Reminder'. 'What did I forget?' I thought I clicked on it and it said Amu's 18th birthday. 18th? Ha, my phone is wrong. It's not her 18th birthday, it's her 15th birthday. I thought as I looked at the date.

It says 2012.

Wait a fucking minute.

I shot up as fast as I could. "O, shit!" I yell as loud as possible. My father gets up and looks around like something's wrong. "What! What's wrong!" My father yells frantically. "I-I forgot my girlfriends b-birthday," I said, putting my head in my hands sitting down on the chair, and leaning on the table with my elbows. "O ... Well, that's not that bad my boy...You can just buy her an expensive gift." My father said smirking. I looked up at him with a 'really?' face. "No dad. You don't understand, I forgot my girlfriend's birthday for 3 years in a row and I was supposed to be home 3 years ago..." I said putting my head back in my hands.

"O..." he said looking down. "Why is it so important that you were supposed to be home 3 years ago?" he said with a questionable gaze. I groaned.

"I made a deal with her that if I was not back in two years' time, then she can do whatever she wants with anyone she wants, and now there's no point… I lost her forever." I said, crossing my arms and putting my head on them so my father couldn't see my face. "Well… hold on, I got an idea," My father said, picking up my phone. He pushed some buttons and then pushed another one and put it up to his ear. I opened my mouth to speak but he put up his finger to tell me to shut up. "Hello?... Ah, Utau my dear, how are you... your father… Yes I missed you too my dear... Hey, listen, do you know a girl named Amu?...Well how is she… really?...well isn't that great? Well thank you, my dear, and I will see you in a couple of hours… Ok, bye." He got off the phone, put it down on the table, and then smirked at me.

"Get ready my boy, you're gonna see your girlfriend". He said smirking at me.

End flashback

I still cannot believe that I was gone that long. She's goanna be pissed. Then plane lands in Tokyo airport. I practically run out of the airport and yell for a taxi, I ask them to take me to (idk Amu's address so I'm just gonna say her house k?) Amu's house.

35 Minutes later

I pull up in front of Amu's house and step out. I pay the cab driver and he drives away. I looked at the house and see that no one is home, but I see that Amu's light is on in her room. I walk around back and look through her window and see that she just got out of the shower. She's only wearing a short towel. O, I'm gonna enjoy this.

I climb up the tree next to the house and then jump on her balcony. I look inside and see that she's sitting on her bed drying her hair with another towel. I smirk. I open the sliding glass door and walk in and close it behind me. Then I get on the bed and crawl towards her and put one of my legs on each side of her. She doesn't even notice! I was about to put my arms around her when I hear her sigh. "He lied, just like he always dose…" She put her hand to her face and was about to cry when I grabbed her hand turned her around and kissed her on the lips as hard as I could. Her eyes went as wide as could be. I pulled away and looked at her, tears were welling in her eyes and I pulled her to my chest and hug her. "Amu I'm- I'm so sorry". She pulled away from me and then-

SLAP.

There was this sharp pain on my cheek and I look at her, her hand is in the air looking like she just slapped someone. And she did. Me.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN"! She screamed at me. Then she whispered something that I couldn't hear. "What was that, Amu?" I said leaning down so I could hear. "…I thought you were dead." She said in a low tone but I heard her. "O so I was dead Hun?...well are you sure about that"? She turned around and I pinned her to her bed. I kissed her roughly and she kissed back. Her hands instantly wrapped around my neck and gripped my midnight blue hair. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting me access. I start to run my hands up and down her sides. I pull away and smirk at her.

"Are you still a virgin?"

She nodded her head and that was all I needed. I took the towel that was covering her body off and just stared at her. "W-what's wrong?" She stammered. "Damn Amu, you are gorgeous." I said as I started kissing down her neck. She moaned quietly. Not good enough. I grab her left breast and start to massage it. She moaned even loader. O, I shall enjoy this. As I'm ravishing her neck and groping her chest, I take my other hand and start to run it down her stomach. I touch her womanhood and she moans. I start to finger her and she moans even more. I move my mouth to her right breast and start to ravish it but then she stops me. "I have been waiting three years for you to fuck me and if you don't do it soon, you're the one who's going to get raped". She said, smirking at me.

O, how I've missed this girl!

PG156: Soooo? :D What did you think?

Ikuto: Amateur.

PG156: What? You little dick! (Starts to chase Ikuto)

Ikuto: Help me! ( runs while PG156 chases him with bat )

Amu: Ahhhh! That was an amazing nap… soo? What did I miss? +-+

PG156 and Ikuto: (sweat drop)

This story is dedicated to MireneLove as an apology.

MireneLove: I forgive you! :D BTW, I edited this. (;


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto: HOLY FUDGENITE! SHE'S ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS! :D

Amu: What the fuck did you eat? 0-0

Ikuto:… Candy?

(Amu face palms)

Pleg: Not cool guys….not cool (Sulks in corner)

Amu: Wtf is her problem?

Ikuto: No one wants her to update her favorite story…just this one….hehe…but the funny thing is she did it anyways because her best friend threatened to kill her. So

Pleg: …I hate you all! No one like my story Abnormal! Wtf? D:

Amu: You don't own shit so shut up!

Pleg: :P

You Lied, Just Like You Always Do

_(This is a couple months later around 4 to be exact)_

Ikuto's POV

"…Grr….Go the fuck away sun!" I rolled over on my side and bumped into something. I looked down to see Amu curled up in a little ball holding on to a pillow like she was going to die without it.

"Aw, cute". I grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of her arms. She eminently started moving but stopped when I put my hand on her face. She took my hand and pulled it.

"Shit!" I said in a shush toned. I fell forward and caught myself with my other arm before I fell on her by accident. She pulled my hand a certain way so that my hand was rested on her right boob. I froze. I looked down to see the one thing I did not want to see this morning.

.

Now most of the time I would take advantage of it but not today, I promised her. I took my hand and pulled it away from her so that my hand wasn't there. She started squirming again. She sat up half asleep and grabbed my head and pulled me down. Now my face was in her chest and she was somewhat suffocating me. I tried pulling away but she had me in one of her 'death grips' again. I grabbed her waist and tried to push her off but it wouldn't work.

_Ok, new tactic time.._

I put my face directly between her chest and licked it. She shivered.

_She is going to be pissed…but it's the only way to get her off._

I continued to do that action then I blew. I felt her move and I look up to see her eyes starting to open. I took my chance, I grabbed her waist and pushed her back so she was straddling me.

O she was awake now…and she was pissed.

"What the hell Ikuto!".. O yea, she's pissed. I looked down like a child that just got scolded by his mother.

"Well…you see, I didn't intetal-"

"O save the bullshit". I looked up at her to see her arms crossed over her chest, a little blush on her cheeks. God she looks cute. _ O fuck it. _ I reached my arm up and pulled her body down so now her face was right in front of mine.

"Ikuto!" she screamed.

"Yes, my sexy little kitten?" I said in a voice that gets her to do whatever I want every time.

"P-Pervert!" she screamed at me her face red as a tomato. She tried to push up again and while doing that she moved her leg so that it hit him square in the groined. I grounded…nice and load to. She froze and blushed another 5 shades of red. I grabbed her chin and pulled her up to me.

"Are you trying to get raped my dear?" I said while licking the shell of her ear.

"U-Uhh...I-I-I" she said while looking down.

"Amu" she looked up at me.

"What do you want" I said while my lips were inches from hers.

"Y-y-y-y" she stammered. _God that's sexy._

"Come on baby, what do you want?" I licked her lip.

"Y-Y-…yo-y-..You" she said in barley a whisper.

"What?" I smirked nice and big.

"Fuck this" Amu said while slamming her lips to mine. _And I win…yet again._

While Amu was trying to stick her tongue in my mouth, I flipped her and me over so I was on top. I broke away from the kiss to look down at her. She was panting, her face was red and her eyes were glazed over with the wonderful thing called lust. I went down and put my nose on hers.

"Well, for someone who said, 'don't touch me tomorrow' you sear do wanna be intimate hun?" I said while tracing a line down her face. She nodded her head repeatedly. I smirk down at her and then lean in really close almost touching her lips and say, "Too damn bad, princesses". I then got up off of her, walked across the room and into the bathroom to shower. I closed the door behind me and then leaned my ear next to it.

"3…2…1" I heard her jump off her bed and start running to the bathroom door as fast as her little (chubby) legs would carry her. I then heard her trying to open the door but I was leaning against it so she couldn't. _Well…someone's anxious._ I lean my back against the door and pull my shit off my head, throw it on the ground and then turn and let the door slam open. In falls my little pinklette right into my arms as I expected. She looked up at me while blushing. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go on Amu, I need to shower" I said while pulling her to her feet and pushing her out the door. She looked up at me.

"But- but" I cut her off.

"Amu, what were your words last night" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't touch me tomorrow" she repeated. I smirked.

"Right, and why did you ask me that?"

"Because you haven't left me alone since I got pregnant and I felt like you were smothering me" she said while looking down. _My baby… In my Amu's stomach… I can't wait! _I smiled looking at her tummy were you could already see a small bump.

"Good, now can I go shower? I stink" I said while smiling at her. She sighed.

"Ok" she said in the sadist tone I have ever heard. _God why did she half to say it like that? Now I want her even more. _ I cursed myself under my breath and looked up to see Amu gone. I peek out the door and she's lying down on the bed. I move back into the bathroom. _I might regret this later but owell._

"Unless" I say in the sexist tone I could muster. I hear the bed move.

"You want to join me?" I hear he spring off the bed. She ran across the room and into the bathroom with a big smile on her face. "Please?" she said in the cutest voice ever, that she knew I couldn't resist.

"After you my dear" I said while bowing and then standing up strait and grabbing the hem of her night shirt while pulling it over her head. _And the fun begins!_

Peg: Tad-fucking-da!

Ikuto: Thank you soooooo much! I love you!

Pleg: Fuck off.

Amu: Wow...pissy…

Ikuto: Review if you want her to continue this…even tho it's a one shot ;3

Pleg: :P


	3. Chapter 3

You Lied, Just like You Always Do

Pleg: …

Ikuto: See! I knew you couldn't resist your fans! YAY!

Pleg: ….

Amu: What's her problem?

Ikuto: O nothing she's just amazed that people like this story better than Abnormal still…

Pleg: STOP THE FUCKING STORY! NOW!

Ikuto and Amu: 0-0

Pleg: Would someone care to explain to me who the fuck ate my fucking cookie... -_-

(Ikuto starts to sneak away even tho we all know he did it)

Pleg: (looks at Ikuto) Kitty, kitty, KITTY!

Ikuto: SHIT!

Amu: She owns nothing!

A/n: Ok, I would like to state that if you want me to continue this, tell me! Because as of right now this is going to be the last chapter of this….So if you want me to add more…u better review, now! On with the shower seen! :P

Ikuto's POV

_Flashback!~!_

"Unless" I say in the sexist tone I could muster. I hear the bed move.

"You want to join me?" I hear he spring off the bed. She ran across the room and into the bathroom with a big smile on her face. "Please?" she said in the cutest voice ever, that she knew I couldn't resist.

"After you my dear" I said while bowing and then standing up strait. I grabbed the hem of her tank top while pulling it over her head. I let it drop to the floor and just look at her. You know that whole thing on that pregnancy makes your body look horrible? Well that is a lie from hell. Amu looks fucking gorgeous! Her skin is a healthy tan, he chest is 2 cup sizes bigger (Yay), and he cute little tummy is just starting to show. I look at her face to see her blushing again.

"You know" I said while putting my arms around her and pulling her against me.

"I'm breaking a promise to you" I unlatched her bra and it fell to the cold floor. She looked up at me.

"I know" she looked down at her tummy.

"But my hormones are really bothering me…". _O great! Now were in that faze! Well…actually…it means more sex for me so what am I complaining for?_ I smirk at her.

"O really" I bend down so my face is right in front her face.

"Then allow me to make it better, my dear" I pushed my lips up to hers. I know I surprised her, because her eyes are still open. She slowly starts to close them just as I stick my tongue in her mouth. She moans nice and loud. I pull away and look at her. She looks like she's about to give birth…no I'm not kidding either! I start to pull down my pajama pants. Amu just stares at me. After I am completely naked I look at her to see her with a dazed look in her eyes. _She's day dreaming again._ I smirk as an idea comes to mind. I grab her hand while opening the shower door with the other. I push her inside and I turn the water on.

"Fuck!" I smirk…I'm pretty sure I woke her up. I turn on my heal and walk back over to the bathroom door and shut it. I don't want my sister or parents walking in my room, I mean they know that Amu's pregnant and there happy for us. I'm just doing it because I don't want to embarrass Amu. I turn back around to see Amu poking her head out of the shower glaring at me.

"Hey baby. What's with the face?" I said while leaning against the sink. She just glared at me. She then turned and closed the shower door. I could still see an outline of her and I watched as she took off her shorts and underwear. She then opened the door and stuck her hand out with the clothing and dropped it on the floor, then shut the door. _O so were playing that game. Bring it on._

I walk up to the door and open it stepping inside to see Amu washing her hair. I close the door and turn back to watch her. Her body is perfect in every way… God I am soo lucky. I grab the bottle of shampoo and squirt it in my hand and start to wash my hair. I see Amu look at me out of the corner of her eye. She turned back around and reached up to grab the nozzle to the shower to wash the soup out of her hair, but I grab it first.

"Hey!" she screams at me. I wash the soap out and then start washing it out of her hair. She has that adorable pout on again. I then got an idea. I took the nozzle away from her hair after all the soap was gone and grabbed her waist pulling her to me.

"Ikuto!" I took the nozzle in my right hand and put it right up against her pussy. She almost jumped. I started rubbing it against her.

"I-Ikuto" she moaned while tilting her head up to look at me.

"What's wrong baby?" I said while smiling down at her. "What did I do?" I stop moving the nozzle and she groans.

"Ikuto.." she whines at me. I just smirk.

"What do you want" I say while licking her lips. She jerks forward trying to catch my tongue. I just smirk.

"Y-you" she whines again.

"But I didn't do anything" I say in the most innocent voice I could muster at the moment. She turns around in my arms and grabs my dick in her hand.

"Yea right" she gets down on her knees and starts to lick the tip of my dick.

"Shit Amu" I drop the nozzle and grab her hair with both hands. She hasn't done this in forever, and yet she is still the only one I know who can do this, **this** well. I start to push her head down as I feel her teeth graze my 11 inch dick. **(Pleg: Shut up fan girls! I am NOT nor ever will make Ikuto have a 15 inch cock! Ikuto: Even I think that's ridiculous… just a little.. XD )** she starts to bob her head. _Fuck, she need to stop before I lose it. _ I was about to pull her up but then she started deep throating me.

"Holy Shit" I groan. I look down to see her looking up at me. She pushes off me and smirks. She then turns around, grabbers the bottle of conditioner and starts to wash her hair again. _ Bad idea baby._ As she was rubbing her hair with the liquid I took both my hands and ran them threw her hair. "Ahh" I hear her moan. I then take two of my fingers that are now covered in a white liquid and start to rub her vagina. She tilts her head back in pure estate. I then grabbed her waist turned her around and crashed my lips against hers. I push her up against one of the walls of my shower. I then grabbed her cute little ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I then took my right hand and ran it threw her hair again while my left hand was massaging her left ass check. I coat my fingers with the gooey liquid again and start to rub her vagina again. She breaks the kiss and tilts her head back again. I smirk. I pull my fingers away and bend down to grab the nozzle. Amu moves her head to look at me.

"What are you doing" she said while tilting her head to the left. I just smirk.

"O nothing" I then take the nozzle and put in on her vagina.

"I-Ikuto! N-no don't do that, y-you….Ahh...Goanna….mmm...make me…cum" she leans her head on my shoulder and starts to pant. I pulled the nozzle away and put it back on the shower head. I smile.

"Do you want more, Amu?" I said while biting her neck and sucking on it. She just moaned in response.

I then grab my dick and position it at her waiting pussy. "Ready?" she nods her head. I start to push in but I feel her tense up. "Baby, calm down, we have done this before. You know if you tense up, it's going to hurt" I started kissing her neck trying to get her to relax. "I know, I know" she starts to relax and I smile. "Good girl" I then pull out and slam back in, hard. I start to set a fast pace. The water is raining down on us making it easier on Amu. I fell her heart rate speed up and so does her breathing. "I-Ikuto…hmmm…I'm goanna..". I feel her wall clench tightly around me. "Come on baby, come for me". And that did it. "I-Ikuto!" she screamed my name over and over again. Her orgasm finally starts to calm down. I start to go faster knowing my climax is just as close. I then feel Amu bite my collarbone.

"A-Amu!" I scream as I came deep inside her. As I am coming of my orgasm I look to see her smirking.

_O it's on like donkey Kong now._

Pleg: So? What ya think? Like my lemon? ;3

Ikuto: (too shocked to speak. Or blink)

Amu: I cannot believe you wrote that.

Pleg: Yup, all me! XD Now…O Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yea?

Pleg: Wanna help me with Kiss in the Dark? (Evil grin)

Ikuto: :D HELL YEA I DO!

Amu: Review please! …And help!


End file.
